Tron Uprising
by BeckTheProgram
Summary: This is a story of Tron Uprising the series each new episode i see i translate it into my story although it wont be exact because i might not see all the episodes and im adding an original character oc and if you want a character let me know via review pm or email. so thanks for reading the summary and enjoy the story hope yall like it. Currently on Hiatus will resume soon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Beck

Hidden away inside a computer exists another World. Its creator designed it for games. But...it became so much more. He called it the Grid a digital utopia filled with infinite possibilities. He built a digital copy of himself named Clu he helped create the perfect system. And he relied on the hero Tron to keep it free for all programs who lived there. But in his thirst for power Clu betrayed his creator. ("Flynn Go" said Tron putting a hand on Flynn's shoulder) Tron fought back but Clu proved to be too powerful and Left him for dead. Clu dispatched his armies, and seized absolute control. Now in a far off corner of the Grid a young program decides Clu must be stopped. His name is Beck could he be the next Tron?

_"Who are you?" "names Beck"_

_"this one's for you Brodie I promise to win for everyone"_ a blue program steps onto the field his identity disk clasped in his hand as the crowd cheers _"last fight I can do it" _three red programs surround the blue program and the fight begins. The blue program jumps over a red and slashes across the opponents back and grins under his helmet as the opponent derezzes and the crowd cheers as he blue program narrowly avoids a disk and throws his own at the opposing red program sighing with relief as the disk splits the opposing red program in half the crowd roaring its approval as the red program slowly derezzes. "Beck Beck Beck Beck" the crowd chants as Beck continues to drerezz the last of the opposing red programs. "And the winner of heat five and the disk game championship is Beck!" an announcing program yells over the roar of the crowd. "Tronian!" "Really awesome!" Beck pushes his way through a throng of programs shouting out various compliments and he staggers as a voice cuts across his thoughts and drowns out the yelling of the crowd _{not bad for a Tronie you might actually make it} _"wh-who are you? "Beck mutters as he climbs atop his light cycle _{I am who I ought to be} _"Are you a program?" he thinks hoping to silently argue with the mysterious voice _{yes I am a program though I was once a user. A human} _"A User turning into a program how is that possible?" Beck thinks as he turns his light cycle back into a small baton and stowing it in a pocket of his outfit _{I strayed where no program or user has ever gone the DarkGrid. There my human life was erased all memories of me deleted and forgotten as if I never existed. Then in an act of bravery I sacrificed myself to disable the DarkGrid using powers I had as a human} _"tell me more I want to hear the whole story" Beck thinks eagerly and nearly shouts out loud as his vision turns completely black and for a few moments he saw a girl in a dark blue outfit it quickly returns to black and then his vision restores _{I will show you my story and then we will talk once more wont we?} _"of course!" _{then rest in your dreams you will see my life and my curse} _Beck passes shutoff programs his eyes darting every which way as the fear of reds slowly creeps into him making him shiver as he finds an empty shutdown room and walks in closing the door behind him and he presses his hand to a small silver screen and a bed appears "Name?" a voice chimes "Beck" "Identification number?" "20-18-15-14" "registered" beck then lays on the bed and closes his eyes unsure of what he'll see.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sierra (earth)

_[Beck are you here?] {I'm here why do I see a small program?}[This is my world the world of the users]_

"Sierra wake up!" a voice yells and the small Sierra groans "five more minutes" she yells and covers her head with a blanket "either you wake up and get out of bed now or ill cancel your trip your fathers' taking you on" the voice replies and that makes Sierra jump out of bed. "Don't mom!" she calls and rushes to get dressed. As she finishes getting dressed she grabs a small plastic green card from a hook near the door she stows the key safely into a pocket and runs downstairs reaching the final step as the doorbell rings "mom I got it!" she yells out and reaches the door and unbolts it and opens it. "Hey Sierra how are you this morning?" the visitor asks, "I'm fine today Mr. Adams." she replies formally. "Is Quorra home?" he asks her "if you mean my mom then yes" she replies bitterly. "temper temper, that will get you nowhere" Sierra blows her breath and leads the man into the kitchen "mom Mr. Adams is here to fix whatever's broken!" she yells at the top of her lungs then runs back to the stair well and climbs down into the basement of the house. "Dad I'm here with the chip!" she looks around and sees a note lying next to a machine

_Dear Sierra and Quorra,_

_I will be away for a few days and I can't be certain when I'll come home. Sierra make sure not to activate any of my machines while I'm away many of them are untested and therefore unstable to use. I can't afford anything happening to my only daughter. Nor my wife. To be safe the chips I gave both of you have been deactivated until my return. Quorra you may guess where I'm at and you'd be right._

_Both of you stay safe_

_Sam Flynn_

Sierra stands there reading the note over and over again "no dad you promised me" she mutters trying not to let her voice crack and she turns to look at the machine "you did this" she yells at it "You took him away from us time and time again!" she throws the note down and starts hitting the machine gripping at nicks and letting her rage out too busy to notice the light in the machine growing brighter and brighter until she screams as her vision turns white and she raises her hands to shield her face and the light fades and she lowers her arms. "where am I?" she asks aloud and looks at the place around her, buildings surrounded by blue and red lights, people passing her by wearing skintight suits with blue highlights on them, then she glances down at her own clothes and notices their the same as everyone else's. she feels something on her back and she reaches over her shoulder unclicking a Frisbee like object "what's this?" she mutters and presses a small button and the edge starts spinning and a ring of white light appears around it, she pushes it again to see an image of her head almost down to her shoulders "that's me!" she nearly cries out and drops the Frisbee disk object, "I remember this place somehow" she murmurs "I have been here before but with who? Certainly not dad that's for sure. So then why am I here? And what are you?" she asks the Frisbee and then something clicks in her, an answer her father gave her when she asked where mom came from _'your mother came from a place within a computer a place your grandfather designed for games, with human programs and identification disks, he called it the Grid'_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sierra (The Grid)

(A/N I know I know the chapters are short length wise and pretty wordy well I dunno how to elongate them, And yes again I know the whole 'Sam and Quorra having a kid' thing has been done before but eh cant I mix things up a bit?)

"the Grid?" Sierra breathes unable to truly believe those words. "If this is the Grid then that means I can find dad!" She starts running not bothering to apologize as she bumps into other programs she runs toward the center of the small town. When she reached the center she froze down the road a bit further were red-clad programs rows upon rows of them **"this city is now under Clu's reign. Any attempts at resistance and the programs involved will be derezzed immediately!" **a voice booms and Sierra notices the red ship flying above the city she starts running back the way she came. As she passes an alley way something grabs her arm and pulls her into the alley "wha-" she tried to say, but a hand clamped itself over her mouth "user." A voice whispers "you shouldn't have come here your not Flynn" Sierra manages to remove the hand over her mouth "im as good as a Flynn that's my name. Sierra Flynn daughter of sam and Quorra Flynn" the program gasps and then a stern looks crosses his face "and I am Tark leader of this towns resistance" "are you going to try and destroy all those red programs?" "those red programs use to be peaceful until they got reprogrammed. Now they do Clu's bidding and its up to the resistance to keep the grid safe until Tron returns" _"if he ever returns" _a voice calls out and Tark curses softly as red programs block the exits of the alleyway. "did you really think you could stop us?" a program steps up to Tark and smirks reaching a hand behind its back and unclamping its disk. Tark does the same, as does Sierra "your little user friend wont be much help" tark slashes at programs and looks over his shoulder at Sierra "run!" he yells and Sierra shakes her head as she places her hands on the ground to push herself up and then something _clicks_. Strings of data surround the red programs freezing them in place and tark turns to face her "what are you doing?" he asks in both awe and curiosity "delete" Sierra says in a clear voice and one by one the red programs in the alley derezz. As the last program derezzes Sierra collapses to the ground "Sierra!" Tark yells and he picks her up and enters a small passage way that leads into an empty nearby building. "Sierra wake up" he shakes her shoulders and sighs with relief as he hears a groan come from her "what happened?" Sierra asks looking around "where are all the red programs? Are we captured?" tark laughs "you derezzed them all nothing remains but their disks. You truly are a kid of the users, that was amazing what you did!" "what did I do?" she asks looking at tark "you touched the grid-ground and data streams surrounded clus men but not me, and you said delete and they deleted!" "i-I did all that? But I don't remember a thing after you telling me to run" "well you did! Your just like the first user, the maker of Tron; You can manipulate the Grid. You're a master user and its always been my dream to meet a master user."

Just as Tark says 'user' the scene goes dark "Wait!" beck thinks desperately and he opens his eyes to see a white med-program standing over him "your shutdown time is up Beck." The med-program says and he groans as he's ushered out of the room _{there will be more beck but all in due time} _the all to familiar voice says in his head "really?" he thinks as he walks out of the building onto the street and he starts walking toward the machine shop, and he grins as the voice told him what he wanted to hear _{of course}_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Beck

"I wish I could of stayed shutdown a bit longer that would have been nice but I guess my luck wasn't holding" Beck thinks as he walks into the machine shop and he notices its empty "what the?" he says and looks around then notices a large 'c' burned into the wall behind the entry desk "clu" he growls and his hands ball into fists. Then he hears yelling and another blue program leaps into the machine shop tackling both it and beck down and beck watches as red programs run by the shop without so much as a second glance. "get off of me" he finally manages to say once the red programs vanish from sight and he gasps as the programs helmet retracts to reveal a blonde headed female program "who are you?" she asks in a demanding voice "b-beck" he sputters and then narrows his eyes "and who are you?" he asks her "names Zea" "ok Zea where did you come from?" "I was built here then a user took me back to beyond the grid with them cycles ago" "You went to a users' home?" beck asks in awe "yeah my user was a female I called her Jenna-Beta" "why did you call your user that?" Zea shrugs "Cause I did." She replies "ok so why were you being chased by reds'?" "because to them I am a foreign program, I don't belong here" beck nods "well I could take you to a safehouse theres one nearby "and what of the reds? If they spot us we'll have a fight on our hands" beck smirks "do you believe in tron?" he asks and then opens his helmet so it covers his head and Zea smiles and does the same "lets go" beck says and tosses Zea a small six inch baton holding a similar one in his own hand and they both run outside breaking the batons and data streams from the two halves forming lightcycles "lets ride" beck yells as they throttle the cycles going as fast as they can leaping over small fissures and trying to remain ahead of the other in a mini-race, they flew past desolate towns and smashed disks and then beck calls out "those light up ahead their the town that has the safe house in it" just as the words leave becks mouth a spotlight shines on them and a swarm of red programs surround them both, and beck looks up to see recognizers in the sky their spotlights trained on the two blue programs **"Programs you are under arrest, surrender your disks and we will not harm you, if you choose to resist we will not hesitate to derezz you" **a voice booms over a loudspeaker on one of the recognizers "beck?" Zea whispers "yeah?" he whispers back and feels something presses into his hand "this is something my user made; crush it in your hand and think of the place you wanted to go, it will send you there" "but if I were to use it you'd never survive this fight!" "beck I can sense Tron in you, you will help save the grid. But in order to do that you must survive" with those words she places his hand in hers and squeezes his hand inadvertedly crushing the object her user made and beck slowly starts to vanish the last thing he sees is Zea unclicking her disk from her back and striking a defensive pose and she starts slashing and derezzing the red programs and he nearly cries out as one of the red programs stun her long enough for them to take her disk and clamp energy cuffs on her wrist and two reds each grab an arm and drag her toward a landed recognizers she kicks and stuggles to break free. As the door closes becks vision darkens and goes black once more. "wake up beck!" a voice breaks the silence in his head and he shakes his head "im awake but what of Zae?" he asks "who?" was the reply he was not hoping to hear "the program that was with me" he says "I know who you speak of now well the thing is she was captured by reds, their taking her to Clu for a reprogramming. Or they could sentence her to drezzement. It all depends on the mood of Clu" "shes gone beck no one can bring her back anymore" "what about tron?" "hes just a myth for the grid hes not real even if he was hed probally be elder aged." Beck looks at the ground "Zea be safe out there"he mutters and looks out a small window unknowing to him zea is looking at the same sky with the same wish


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: I know I gotta start a disclaimer; I don't own any characters except for Sierra and Zea belongs to supertinagirl6. And it's thanks to Tina that the Zea chapters are possible.

Chapter 5: Zea

Zea sighed, her black gloved fingers gripping the edge of the cell seat she was on tightly. She wasn't sure what was going to happen. Her green eyes, glanced in the direction of the cell's electric force-field. The same red colored programs entered her cell. Zea knew they were there for her. She got off the cell bench. Her hands were once again placed behind her back in energy cuffs. She clenched her teeth when the programs grabbed her arms and led her away. The red programs lead Zea to a dimly lit room and they pushed her onto her knees as an orange clad program steps up to her "what is your name program?" it asks angrily. Zea glares at the program before her "Zea" she replies a tone full of hate _"Zea"_ the program mocks "you don't belong here, did your godly user abandon you little one?" it turns to face away from Zea pulling back its helmet then turns to face her once more. Zea jerked around, hating the fact that they are forcing her on her knees. Though her struggles earned her a whack in the head. Her head drooped her eyes squeezed shut in pain. She felt her head being tilted up by a gloved hand she opened her eyes to see the face of the program in front of her. "fine let's try this question; why did you help that other program escape?" the program asks. "so he wouldn't share the same fate as me" she answered in the same hateful tone "is that so?" the program asks "yes because they all need to be protected from a glitch like you!" the program slapped Zea across the face for what she said "don't even use that kind of language in front of me" it snarls (glitch is like a cuss word among the grid programs) "take her away" the program says turning his back to her once more "and repurpose her" Zea was taken to the repurposing room the programs hooked her wrists to the wall to prevent her from moving. They placed her disk on a table of a machine and activated it. Her eyes widened as she watched lasers cur into her disk taking and destroying codes while a needle was writing new ones. She struggled against her bonds trying to break free, but it was to no use. Once the machine finished one of the programs picked up her disk and walked over to Zea "you'll be acting differently after this" it said. The program clamped the disk onto her back. Zea screamed in pain data tears streaking down her face as she felt the painful changes take place. Finally she closed her eyes and her blue circuitry lights faded being replaced by red. Seeing this the programs freed her wrists from her bonds. "Welcome to Clu's army" the program. She lifted her head and opened her now red eyes. Another program presses a button on a nearby wall and a voice rings out "yes?" "sir she's repurposed" the program says and the voice laughs "send her to fetch them" "yes sir" the program says and turns to Zea "looks like you got your first mission program. Our leader wants you to find and bring the one posing as Tron and all who are helping him to us" the program holds out to batons "your light cycle and light jet" it says as Zea takes them and breaks one forming the light cycle while the other she tucks safely into her belt. She climbs onto the cycle and without so much as a glance back rides off determined to complete her mission and please her leader no matter what the cost.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Beck

(A/N I dont own tron uprising the only characters i own are Tark, Ecrive, and Siearra. Supertinagirl6 owns Zea

"So who are you guys" beck asks the programs "my names Tark and that's Ecrive" _"Tark I've heard that name before" _beck thinks and snaps his fingers "Sierra you knew her right?" "Well I did cycles ago" "Oh." Beck replied. A part of him was still worried about Zea. If couldn't stand the thought of the possibility of her being repurposed, he would rather hope she was derezzed instead of being one of Clu's mindless soldiers {beck...beck...can you hear me?} the familiar voice calls in his head and beck nearly jumps "where were you when I needed you" he thinks angrily "you could told me how to manipulate the grid to save both Zea and myself rather then watch her be captured" {Beck...listen to me, she will fight all she can she's strong} "yeah but what if they derezzed her? Or repurposed her? Then what?" {Then you will have to fight to restore her natural programming} "Hey are you okay?" Tark asked. Beck snapped out of his state and turned toward the program speaking. "You were zoning out there for a micro cycle. Everything alright?" he asked. "Yeah I'm fine." Beck lied. "Alright well let's pack up Ecrive" both Tark and Ecrive stand up "pack? why are you guys packing?" beck asks and also stands "well ever since Tark here helped sierra escape clus soldiers we've been on the run" Ecrive says as he grabs batons and places them in a bag "you helped sierra escape?" beck asks Tark "yeah but ever since then I'm hunted as though I was an iso or a user" he says and grab data chips scattered across the floor and beck stoops to pick one up realizing the name on the chip "wait that's-" but before he could finish Tark snatches the chip from becks hand "these are just file chips nothing special" he says and shoves them into the bag Ecrive is holding "well I think that's everything" Tark says and grabs the bag slinging it across his shoulder while he and Ecrive pull batons from their belts breaking them and forming light cycles "well we'll be seeing you beck" Ecrive says and he and Tark ride away before beck could say or do anything The sounds of black boots clicked as Zea walked down one of the empty alleys of the city. She walked up to a purple colored program leaning against the wall. She had her helmet on so none of the programs could see her face. "Have you've seen this program before?" Zea asked, her voice now sounding different from the repurposing. For an unknown reason she did not like how her voice sounding so she chose to be mainly silent. She pulled out a device that showed a holographic image of Beck." maybe I have maybe I haven't" the program says facing Zea "why do you need to know?" Zea did not reply, not wanting to hear her terrible voice again. She pulled out one of her extra batons and pulled it a part to form the red colored circuitry light cycle. "A bribe hmm I may need more than that to help my memory." the program smirked. Zea formed her hand into a fist. She pointed to the light cycle then her fist to tell her that it's the light cycle or a beating from her. "Well….."the program falls silent thinking "maybe I can help you just this once" and she pulls out a chip and presses the center and it forms a map "here is where the program you're looking for is rumored to hide out" and it presses a spot on the map and a blip appears throbbing slowly and it hands Zea the chip and walks away "well that was easy and I didn't even have to give away one of my spare batons" Zea thinks and gets on her light cycle and heads toward the spot on the map.


	7. Chapter 7

Zea looked around, seeing the building was empty. She clenched her teeth in anger. "That program will pay for tricking Me." she said out loud. Beck froze in shock. "That couldn't be Zea!" he thought. The red program stormed out of the building in anger, still believing she had been tricked. Beck quickly pulls up his helmet and hides in an alleyway looking at the red program and trying not to be seen by it and he creeps closer hiding behind a trash bin holding his breath as he accidentally kicks it a metallic thunk ringing out thru the alley. Zea quickly turned toward the sound. She spotted Beck and threw her disk at him. He dodged the disk and took off running. Zea caught her disk in her hands and went in pursuit of him. "Gotta get away" he thinks desperately as he runs breaking his baton in half and it forms a light cycle he clambers on and starts it up looking back to see the red program growing smaller, he blinks and realizes the red programs chasing him on a cycle of its own he flicks on the light stream and zigzags across the alley grinning thinking the red programs trapped in his light stream but his smile falters as the red program pulls in front of him forcing him to nearly crash to the ground his bike derezzing from all the damage and he quickly unclamps his disk from his back glaring at the red program through his helmet. Zea got off her light cycle and got out her disk. She ran toward him and swung her disk. Beck blocked the attack with his own disk and knocked her arm back. He swung his disk out her, but Zea jumped back to avoid the attack. She threw her disk at the wall, allowing it to bounce off the walls of the alley. Beck jumps and flips in the air avoiding the disk he glares at the red program and retracts his helmet "who are you?" he calls out to it "show me your face!" he gasps as the red program retracts its helmet to reveal Zea and beck laughs in relief "Zea it's me! Boy you had me fooled I thought you got repurposed! but how did you get your utility lights to change?" he picks up Zea's disk off the ground and holds it out to her {be wary beck she doesn't feel the same as last time} "what do you mean?" beck thinks and Zea quickly grabs her disk from beck and slashes at his arm beck jumps back narrowly avoiding her disk and he falls to the ground looking up at his once friend "Zea!" he says in disbelief and as Zea raises her disk a beck places a hand on the ground and pushes off tackling her as a silver light appears where beck touched the ground {go beck ill hold Zea off} sierra says in becks mind. Zea tried to swing down, but her arm wouldn't move. She tried to move, but her entire body was frozen. She let out a yell of anger, revealing her horrible sounding voice. It was clear to Beck that this was not the Zea he met before. {Beck I can only hold her back no too long! You need to go now} Beck nodded and quickly began to run. Zea clenched her teeth, her red eyes glaring at the fleeing program. She tried moving again, but this time she was starting to move a bit, she was breaking free of her hold. As beck runs a small silver pillar of light takes shape behind Zea "you are not like this you were created to be stronger" a voice from the pillar says as it slowly takes shape but it disappears and reappears beside beck fully formed into a small white program "Who are you?" Beck asked. The girl turned toward him and answered "You should know. I've been talking to you for a while." "Sierra?" he exclaimed. Zea finally gained control of her body and charged toward them. Thinking fast Sierra dodged when Zea swung her disk and tapped her finger on Zea's forehead. The red colored program froze. Just then she collapsed on the ground unconscious. "What did you do to her?" Beck asked. "I shut her down, but it's only temporary, I'm not as strong as my grandfather yet." she replied. "who's your grandfather?" beck asks sierra "Kevin Flynn designer of the grid and maker of Tron and Clu" sierra replies "but doesn't that make you related to Clu?" beck says confused "not really in a sense I guess but I doubt it, now let's get out of here before your girlfriend wakes up"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Beck

A/n: I don't own Tron Uprising and zea belongs to supertinagirl6 if you want an oc let me know.

"She's not my girlfriend; she's just a good friend." Beck said. "Whatever you say. Now let's get out of here." Sierra replied. She took one of Zea's batons except she was able to turn it into a white light cycle. "Let's go, I don't think she'll be too happy to wake up and see that I've taken one of her batons." she said. "But if what you've shown me is true can't you restore her natural programming?" he reaches in his pocket and pulls out the tool brodie gave him "my friend made this for me it shows the corrupt data of anything and allows a program to fix it" "What about if codes are missing? When I tapped her forehead I sensed that most of her original coding had been deleted. It can't be recovered. Even if you revert her back, she still won't be the same as she once was." Sierra answered, knowing Beck was concerned for the corrupted program. "try please I don't want her to be like this...she's betrayed her natural programming like I have, I was programmed to be a mechanic and look what I've become" he says looking down and Zea "beck your betrayal of programming is just that it's still your programming your meant to be the next Tron" "but Tron said-" Beck starts to say but Sierra cuts him off "I think I'd know more about who's programmed to do what more than he is" she says "if I am to be the next Tron then show me what to do" he says glaring at Sierra "I can't it's not allowed only a program can teach a program not a user" she replies as her and beck continue arguing their unaware that another program is watching them. Zea opened her eyes, having awoken from the temporary shutdown Sierra did to her. "They don't notice I'm awake. Now's my chance." she thought. She was fixing to attack until a flashback entered her mind, she saw her former self laughing with her user. "No it can't be." she muttered. Instead of attacking Zea pulled apart her baton and took off on her light cycle, trying to rid herself of her so called error. "Beck we-" Sierra starts to say but falls silent "Sierra what's wrong?" beck asks "nothing I thought I sensed someone that's all but their gone now so they must of just been wandering around" beck nods "let's go Trons probably waiting back at his place to train me again In how not to get derezzed" "well at least you're getting trained he can't train me" Sierra says wistfully "why not?" beck asks "because I manipulate the grid not he'll have a hard time training me to do anything rather then you" "hey what's that supposed to mean?" beck asks offended "it means your easier to train cause every time you touch the ground things don't explode or something" "well if I could do that Tessler would not be standing would he?" beck says spiteful "well Tessler is only a general nothing more" "and what of Clu? What is he?" beck asks getting angry by the second "compared to me a pawn" Sierra replies grinning "I'm not afraid of anything I will help the grid be rid of the red programs once and for all and put the grid back to the way my grandpa designed it for games and fun not war and evil. This wasn't his dream and therefore I hate the way the grid is now but one program can make all the difference beck you just gotta betray your programming to do so otherwise you can't" "well I hope your right because I want to make them pay for hurting my friends I want revenge for brodie, and all the other programs that got derezzed by clues soldiers it's not fair that they couldn't fight back it's not fair at all" they climb onto their light cycles and race toward the thought-to-be empty Tron tower hoping that they can accomplish their goals and stay alive long enough to be around for the grids restorement.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

A/n I don't own anything but Sierra. Supertinagirl6 owns Zea and this is and possibly might be the longest chapter of the whole fan fic mainly because we both (me and tina) had ideas and incorperated an episode into this chapter if any problems pm me.

General Tessler HQ:

Zea clenched her teeth as she entered the commander's room. She had been ordered to meet general Tessler for a new mission. She hoped she wasn't in trouble for letting the renegade escape. She wanted to tell them who the renegade was but her so called error prevented her from doing so. She stood before Tessler her hands behind her back awaiting her new orders. "You are to go to the drill site near argon square and help the soldiers there the program in charge is named Paige" Zea nodded not liking the idea of helping another program but agreed any way knowing better than to disagree and suffer the consequences. Zea arrived on the site and spotted the red program and walked up to her the program turned around and noticed Zea "so you're the soldier they sent here. I'm Paige the one you're supposed to meet" she said and Zea turned toward the drill "so your one of Clu's soldiers?" Paige asked and Zea glared at Paige when she said this "you don't talk much do you?" Paige replied wondering how an innocent question earned her a glare. Zea turned away from her "I'll take that as a yes" Paige muttered quietly. "Paige!" a voice calls out and Paige turns around "yes?" "The citizens are frightened we need to turn off the drill" Paige nods and the drill slowly comes to a stop. Zea gives Paige a death glare and signals for the drill to be turned back on "what are you doing the drill needs to be shut off to avoid casualties" Paige yells. Zea narrows her eyes and replies "like I care" Paige was surprised on how messed up Zea's voice sounded and understood why Zea chose to barely speak. "Why is the drill stopped?" a voice calls out and everyone falls silent "general Tessler sir there are too many blackouts caused by the drill" Paige says "and when do I care if a few programs get derezzed" general Tessler replies "restart the drill now! And Zea will take over as operations leader" Paige opens her mouth to protest but nods and replies "yes sir". Zea smirks as she passes Paige. Paige clenches her teeth in anger that she has been replaced _"well that's one pest gone now if only I could fix my error and tell everyone who the renegade really is" _Zea thinks

Argon square:

_'remember you must blow up the drill before that race starts or your friend may not live to see the end of the race' Trons voice invades becks thoughts as he races his light cycle thru the underground tunnels "yeah I know but why can't sierra come with me" beck remembers saying to Tron "beck I'll be recognized don't forget they keep tabs on users and I wouldn't be surprised if reds were tracking me"_ Beck revs his engine as he continues to remember the conversation before he left he manages to exit the tunnels and sneak near the drill pipe and he turns his cycle back to a baton and he climbs the drill making sure no reds see him he plants the bomb on the drill pipe and leaps off the drill recreating his light cycle and re-entering the tunnels seeing headlights coming toward him he recognizes the programs and pulls up his helmet and blocks the tunnel "the renegade!" one of the programs shout as the three of them stop their cycles "there is a bomb about to go off if you don't want to derezz I suggest you leave" beck says and two of the programs leave while one remains 'zed if only I could show you who I was' beck says looking at his friend and then a voice calls out "thanks for the warning renegade" and a red program appears "I'll be sure to tell general Tessler of the news" (Paige is the red program) the program creates a light cycle and rides off beck grabs his friends green light cycle and races after Paige a voice coming from the drill starts counting down "5...4" beck and Paige exit the tunnels as the machine calls out "3...2...1" beck and Paige race back into the tunnels as the drill explodes fire flowing into the tunnels Zea was shocked when the drill exploded, luckily she managed to escape in time. She saw Beck before the explosion went off. Though she saw he and Paige escape into the tunnel. "Lucky for me I know where the tunnel ends." she thought to herself. She broke out her baton and raced toward the location where the tunnel ended. She wanted to defeat Beck so she can silence what she believed to be an error for good. Beck and Paige constantly speed on their light cycles to get away from the explosion. Beck even used his disk to collapse the tunnel behind them to slow down the explosion. Unfortunately it did not work; beck pushes his cycle into near overdrive and he looks over his shoulder the flames catching up to pages cycle he slows down and looks at her thru his helmet "jump on!" he yells "in your dreams renegade!" she yells back "no choice!" he yells and pulls her onto his cycle kicking it into over drive as the flames engulf Paige's bike and the two fly out of the tunnel and escape beck pushing Paige off his bike and riding off as Zea pulls up and sees Paige on the ground Beck looked back and saw Zea on her cycle. "Maybe next time." he said quietly to himself as he faced frontward again. Paige glared up at Zea when she saw her next to her. "Don't you dare say anything? Tessler will be unhappy that you failed as well." she snarled. Zea shook her in response. She tapped her own shoulder then touch Paige's. She then pointed to where Beck to off and did a slicing motion underneath her neck. "You think we should team up to defeat the renegade?" Paige asked. Zea nodded and helped Paige up. "And I know just the programs to ask for help" Paige says grinning and pulls out another baton breaking it and it forms into a new light cycle "let's take a little trip to argon" Zea nodded and got back on her light cycle. Later Zed sighed in frustration since he had to build another light cycle since the renegade took his Original. He was upset at the fact all of his hard work was lost and now he has to recreate it. "Think you can build more overdrive bikes?" a voice calls from the shadows of the shop Zed turned around to see Bartok and Hopper from the race. "Yeah so?" Zed asked. "Because we are building a team to stop the renegade." a voice said. Out of the shadows came Paige and Zea with her helmet back on. "So are you in?" Paige asked. "the renegade stole months of hard work from me in seconds, if he can do that then I can join you to stop him" zed says and grins and the six of them head to the square blending in with the crowd as Tessler appears "citizens of argon" Tessler says his voice booming over the silent crowd "the nightmare is over the plot that stopped your energy has been foiled and we know the culprit it was a miscreant the mark of a traitor the mark of Tron!" the symbol of a 't' flashes onto the square's many screens " I assure you Tron is dead and this….this _Renegade_ will be brought to justice" the crowd roars its approval "never forget! We are here for you" _"Tessler, Tessler, Tessler!" _the crowd chants as Tessler turns to walk away Paige and Zea appears "good work got any more ideas?" Tessler asks them and Paige smirks "I might have a few"

Above the crowd stands beck, sierra, and Tron "you'll win in this conflict and they'll believe in you it'll just take time" Tron says and the three of them walk away as well.


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: I don't own anything except for Sierra and Zea belongs to supertinagirl6 let me know if you want an oc. And don't keep complaining I should break up the chapters I'm doing the best I can with this fan fic with help of course.

Chapter 10: Beck

"Tron?" beck asks looking at the older program "hm?" Tron replies flicking through images on his disk "can I take leave from training?" Tron turns around and clamps his disk on his back "sure I know I've kept you from your job plenty of times" Tron says and sierra looks at the two of them "well I can scout the square or something" she says pulling up her helmet and walks onto the balcony looking around a bit and Tron watches her "she reminds me of someone but who?" Tron asks and turns to see beck gone he sighs and starts training on his own. Meanwhile Beck had reached the transport station. He was going to board till he saw two soldiers were checking everyone's disks. He knew he they checked his disk they would discover he's the renegade. "Hey" says a program with silver-red utility lights and he walks up to beck "lemme guess you don't want them poking around in your disk either do you? well follow me and I'll get you on no worries" as the guards argue with a green program beck and the silver-red program sneak aboard and beck sighs with relief as the train safely takes them to argon park as beck leaves the train the program that helped him waves a disk in the air "no! that's my-" beck says and bows his head "great beck you just lost everything" he mutters under his breath and heads to work after his shift is over he races back to Tron tower where Tron gives him a disk "it doesn't work" beck says annoyed "that's because its fake" Tron says

"can't sierra make me a new one?" beck asks "Beck it's the same problem when you asked me to restore Zea to her original programming, it's information that can't be recovered." Sierra answered. "So what's going to happen if I don't get my disk back?" Beck asked. "Everything you know and remember will be forgotten. Your memories will start vanishing." Tron answered. "Wait so I'll forget everything? Even Zea?" Beck exclaimed. "That's why we're going to get your disk back, except you're not going alone." Tron said as he changed his grid suit to the one he uses under the identity of Rinzler except this time the circuitry lights were white instead of red. "sierra" Tron says looking at her "yes?" she says and Tron tosses her a data chip sierra nods and pockets it "come on beck lets go" Tron says and they run outside clambering onto light cycles and they ride to a darker part of the grid "Pergo's the original settlement of Argos before the war this was a boom town" Tron informs beck as they enter the city "Now it's just a garbage heap. We'll search in the pawn shops." Tron finished.

They had already searched three shops and Beck hoped this one would finally lead to answers. Tron kept his helmet on so no one would recognize him. While Beck searched the shop Tron was questioning the pawn shop keeper. "You didn't answer my question." Tron said in a slightly angry voice. "Wait so you're asking me if I have real identity disks?" the pawn shop owner asked in shock "please we've been to three shops already this is very important please if you know anything tell us" beck says to the shop keeper "alright I know when I see a program in trouble lemme ask around" the store keeper says "we'll come with you" Tron says "alone sorry that's the way it's gotta be but there's an energy canteen around the corner I'll meet you there my names cobalt its luck you found me because here in Pergo's you can't trust anybody" while cobalt leaves beck and Tron head over to the 'energy canteen' cobalt spoke of as their walking Tron retracts his helmet "he's lying" he says and beck retorts "who cobalt the only solid lead we've got so far" "can't trust them all Tron replies somewhat quieter "In case we don't find your disk we need to prepare you for your memory loss." Tron explained, "It's a glitch, you'll never know when it's going to happen. One minute you're fine, the next you'll be forgetting your own name. You'll recover after the first few times."

"And after the first few times?" Beck asked, afraid of what the answer is. "Permanent amnesia you won't remember a thing" Tron replies "well it's not going to come to that we're gunna find the program that did this to me and put him outta business" Tron pulls up his helmet and says "beck we're being followed" as programs appear "you mean surrounded" beck says as the programs close in "now we're not here to fight just passing through" Tron says "this is our territory no one comes in without paying first" one of the programs say ignoring Tron and the programs grab their disk and beck an Tron engage in a fight but while Trons fighting a few of them beck freezes "where am I? What's going on?" he says and one of the programs nod "Grab him" it says just as they are about to grab him a white identity disk whirs thru the air derezzing the programs. Beck looks up to see a siren program land in front of him. Quickly she throws down a smoke pellet, allowing smoke to fill the area. Seeing they were blinded by the smoke she grabbed Beck by the arm. "Hurry this way!" she yelled. Tron ran after her when she said this. When the smoke cleared the programs saw Beck, Tron, and the siren were gone. Turns out she led the two onto the roof of one of the buildings "I think I just had my first glitch" beck says thinking out loud "we should keep moving" Tron says behind his helmet "oh but I'm glad you care" beck says as Tron walks over to the siren program "why did you help us?" he asks her "cause you needed it" she says glancing at beck "your welcomed by the way. I'm Lux." "I'm-I'm beck" beck stammers and places a hand on Trons shoulders "and this is my…friend" he says referring to Tron "strays" she says looking at them "I'm not a stray yet" beck says defensively "well it's only a matter of time" lux says ""let's go ill help you I know my way around Pergos" and she leaps off the rooftop onto another "well at least if my memory fades the last thing I'll remember is her" he says a near grin on his face "focus beck" Tron says and they follow lux they head to an energy canteen Once inside Beck spotted a familiar program sitting in the back. It was the very same program that had stolen his disk.

"That program back there, he's the one that stole my disk." Beck said quietly. Lux looked toward the program slightly, trying not to reveal to the program that she was looking at him. "That's Galt. He's a thief like most programs here in Argon city. I have no doubt in my mind that he stole your disk." Lux replied. Beck continues to watch Galt and then he disappears; beck Tron and lux follow him chasing him into a back hall way Galt tries to escape through a door but it was lock "Galt!" beck yells and Galt turns around scared "I never got your name last time we met when you stole my disk!" "I-I don't know what you're talking about. What disk?" Galt stammers as Tron pulls out his disk and holds it to galts throat "looks alot like this one" Tron says and galt raises his chin "ok I took it but I don't have it anymore" "who did you give it to?" Tron asks "you think I'd tell you he's not as polite as you two" galt lets out a small scream and beck, Tron, and lux notice a disk still clamped by a hand that ran through galt middle the disk vanishes and galt derezzes. Quickly Lux, Tron, and Beck Ran outside to pursue the program they pulled out their batons to form their light cycles. They were gaining on the program until beck unfortunately started losing his memory. Because of this he didn't know he was heading for one of the cycles light streams "beck look out!" lux yelled but it was too late beck crashed into the light trail derezzing it. Beck fell on the ground unconscious. "Beck!" Tron yells turning his bike around and getting off turning it back into a baton Lux was trying to revive beck with no luck she looked at Tron when he pulled up. "We need to take him back to my place. He's badly hurt and needs medical attention" Lux says "how far away is it?" Tron asks "not too far we can both carry him and we'll do fine" lux answered. With that Tron nodded and helped lux carry the unconscious program to her apartment. When they get to her apartment Lux heals beck using a tool "without your disk this is the best I can do she says and he looks around scared

"where am I? Who are you people?" then he notices Tron "why are you hiding your face?" beck asks Tron "beck you have to remember me! Don't you remember Sierra or Zea? What about the revolution?" Tron yelled realizing beck may have permanent amnesia but he had to try and make him remember "what revolution? Who's Zea and Sierra" beck asked not remembering "beck Tron started but didn't get to finish because he was knocked out by the program they were chasing earlier the program retracted its helmet to reveal himself as Cobalt. Beck was confused as to what was going on but lux put a hand on his cheek and made him look into her eyes "everything's going to be ok beck" she assured him. Cobalt and lux lead beck and an energy cuffed Tron to the top of the tower the whole way there cobalt fills becks head with lies and false memories making beck think Clu is the good guy and Tron and the revolution are the evil ones. "told you in Pergos you can't trust anyone" cobalt says and encuffs Tron to a rail on the tower and lux tries to remove Trons helmet as cobalt led beck towards a beam of light "his helmet won't come off" lux announce and cobalt turns around "forget it we have bigger things to worry about" he says "see that light?" he asks beck "that's where your friends are gunna meet us we're taking you home" "beck no!" Tron yells having awoken "that's an emergency beacon to summon the army!" "I am part of Tessler's army Cobalt told me so" beck says glancing at Tron "beck! No their lying to you!" Tron says but lux counters him "don't listen to this traitor beck you're an officer in Tessler's army. You just lost your disk if you go back with cobalt you'll get it back" "No she's lying beck they both are!" Tron yells "enough!" cobalt yells and grabs his disk as lux grabs his arm "don't if you derezz him you could lose becks trust" she says "how dare you question me!" cobalt says grabbing lux's wrist and squeezing it causing lux to cry out in pain "watch him until I get back" cobalt says leading beck away closer to the beacon

"lux you have to let me go cobalt's taking beck to be derezzed!" Tron says and lux sighs "no repurposed my job was to follow you until beck completely lost his memory then he'd be easier to take and it worked" "free me your own life is in danger cobalt derezzed galt he almost derezzed me soon it will be your turn!" lux shakes her head "no your wrong cobalt would never hurt me, loves me!" she says walking over to Tron and looking at his helmet "you are you trying to convince?" Tron says and lux grabs her wrist and shakes her head unclamping her disk and cutting loose Trons bonds just as a recognizer appears above them "there they are beck you'll be home soon" combat says "back away from him cobalt" Tron says and cobalt turns around and glares at Tron "is this the disk you're looking for?" cobalt says pulling up his helmet and runs toward Tron a red disk in one hand and a blue disk in the other. Cobalt throws the red disk at Tron and Tron knocks it aside and lunges at cobalt as they continue to fight Lux watches them from above. Tron manages to make cobalt drop both disks and cobalt grabs a light-baton that he hid in his suit, He tries attacking Tron once more but Tron knocks the baton from cobalt's hand and it lands near beck's feet Tron attacks cobalt knocking him to the ground and forcing cobalt's helmet to retract just as Tron is about to derezz cobalt he notices beck behind him holding cobalt's staff.

Tron slowly backs off "derezz him he's the enemy" cobalt shouts beck shakes his head his eyes wide as cobalt shouts "do it I command you!" "I know your still there beck; the memory loss hasn't taken all of you, killing is just not your way" with those words Tron retracts his helmet revealing his true identity and beck backs away scared "Tron" cobalt says in disbelief "he's alive!" lux whispers "this is more than just the uprising beck your my _friend_, I didn't say it before because I didn't think I could but that was wrong of me we are friends be who you are you don't need your memories for that" Tron collapses from the wounds he got battling cobalt and cobalt stands up visibly angry "what are you doing? You work for Tessler!" "I'm not a killer. I don't derezz programs." "To bad…because I do!" cobalt shouts and picks up the blue disk "I thought I had something with the Renegade, but now I have _TRON!" _cobalt raises his disk and goes to derezz beck but Tron manages to grab the disk from cobalt "beck your disk!" Tron shouts and throws the disk to beck and beck catches it clamping it back onto his back instantly his memories return "guess what? I'm back" beck knocks cobalt unconscious as the recognizer hovers above the area shining its spotlight on beck and Tron "we got to go!" beck says wrapping an arm around Trons shoulders and tries to help him stand

"we can't leave cobalt he knows your identity" Tron says "then we take him with us" beck replies "bring me where renegade?" cobalt says laughing as beck notices energy cuffs linking him to cobalt a split second later a disk whirs through the air and slashes cobalt in half derezzing him, beck and Tron look at where the disk came from and watches as lux catches it and jumps from her hiding spot landing in front of them she looks at Tron her eyes filled with sadness "you being alive changes everything" she says She picked Cobol's disk and handed it to Beck. "Destroy Cobol's disk. I'll hold the soldiers off." she said. With that she took with her staff to fight the red programs. Beck looked curiously at the disk and felt something else. He slid the disk to the right slightly to discover there was a white disk behind and it wasn't just any disk, it was Lux's. Instantly Beck knew what was going to happen. "No!" he yelled as he tried to run after her. Though Tron quickly held him back and said "She's sacrificing herself so we can escape!" Beck watched Lux defeated as many of the soldiers she could. For a moment instead of seeing Lux he saw Zea with her blue circuitry lights. He knew he was seeing this because Lux was sacrificing herself just like Zea did to insure he would be safe. Finally the fate to fall upon Lux had come; a soldier landed a deadly blow on Lux.

She fell to the ground, pixels falling off her deteriorating body. She closed her eyes and derezzed. Beck had to turn away from what he had seen, that was the second person that gave up something for him, and Zea gave up her free will and Lux, her life. Tron leads beck to a pool of melt-down liquid data; and there Tron holds out lux's disk activating the holo-imager to show lux's head view "she sacrificed herself to save us that's who lux really was a hero" he throws lux's disk into the melted data "she also became a friend" beck added "I remember what you said to me back there, got a little emotional huhn? Well I won't hold it against you" "a long time ago I misjudged someone" "Clu?" "I let friendship cloud my judgment and paid a heavy price but I didn't misjudge you beck; with you I chose well" beck looks at lux's disk smiling as it shatters sending data dust into the sky.

**A note from Supertinagirl6**: Alright here we go. For everyone that is asking questions here are my answers. I write this small length because I am comfortable with it. Zea's voice is messed up from repurposing because the codes in her disk were deleted and replaced, some of those codes being her voice codes. Sierra's story will be revealed in time.

**A note from BeckTheProgram:** Hello fellow users! Just a small thing from both I and my co-writer to close this chapter. Just to let you readers know though Tina and I may do post to post writing for chapters I'm the one that puts everything together in a word document and Tina reviews it. If any more questions please don't hesitate to ask me in a review or pm.


	11. Authors Note

Hello Reviewers! Just so you know I have not given up on either of my story I am currently putting tron on hold. There is a poll on my profile and once the poll is close I will resume Tron. As for Wolf Clan; expect a longer and more action packed chapter then the first two.


	12. Chapter 11 Part1 Isolated

Chapter 11 part one Isolated.

Beck was far from the base confident that he was home free but he looked back and saw a lightchopper "A chopper cant catch me" He said rolling his eyes then he saw several light jets "Now those can" he revs his engine making his jet go faster as well as avoiding barrages of bullets the jets were firing at him. Zea clenched her teeth as she speed up on her jet. Beck looked back, seeing her catch up to him. "You're not getting away this time renegade!" Zea thought She began firing rapidly at Beck, trying to get one shot on him to crash his light jet. Beck managed to keep ahead narrowly avoiding the jets attacks and he flicked on his lightstream weaving in and out of data pillars that were jutting out of an island weaving his lightstream just infront of Zea. There wasn't enough time for Zea to react to his. She turned her light jet sharply to the left, her right wing derezzed from hitting the light stream. In that instant Zea's light jet began spiraling out of control and it headed downward toward the sea of data. The lightjet was hit by a stray bullet and also started to fall beck struggled to keep control and maneuver the jet but he only managed to keep it gliding for mere moments before it started on a decline rapidly gaining speed flickering between black and silver data beck gave up trying to keep control and hit the eject button letting the jet crash and thin winglike sheets appeared on becks back helping him glide safely to the ground. Zea crawled away from her crashed light jet. She groaned as her vision kept fading in and out from black. She tried to stand up, but ended up collapsing back on the ground. She groaned before finally passing out on the ground. As her mind drifted in unconscious the vision of the cloaked woman returned causing one name to come to Zea's mind, Jenna-Beta. Beck ran once he touched ground hiding from the light jets that weren't affected by the fight. Once he knew he was safe he tried to salvage what he could picking up a part of the jet before chucking it aside "Zen himself couldnt fix this mess" he said sighing he heard rumbling and saw a part of the island derez and fall into the ocean "whoa" he said running to check it out only to see more of the island derez looking around he saw zea on the ground "Hey!" he called pulling his helmet closed. Seeing she didn't respond Beck ran over to her. He figured that the crash must have knocked her unconscious. He kneeled down next to her and propped her up with his arm. Even though she was repurposed, Beck still cared for her. "Hey wake up." he said, shaking her lightly. Though Zea still did not awake. "Zea...?" he wished there was something he could do to help her. But he remembered she wasn't the same if she awoke she would attack him. "Zea...?" he wished there was something he could do to help her. But he remembered she wasnt the same if she awoke she would attack him. "Guess the least I can do is get her somewhere safe." Beck thought. He pulled her away from her crashed light jet and laid her on the ground. With that he took off, seeing if there was a way to get off of the island. A few minutes later Zea finally awoken. She groaned as she sat up, her head throbbing in pain. "Stupid renegade caused me to crash." Zea grumbled. As she sat up part of the ground near her derezzed. She instantly shot up and ran away from the part of the island that was now sinking into the sea of data. Zea clenched her teeth, knowing if she didn't get off of the island that she would end up falling into the sea of data. "there has to be something we could use...anything." He muttered looking around he only saw scraps of his jet and then he looked over at Zeas jet..."what if we were to salvage the jets? there is enough to make a short working jet" beck said starting to gather pieces of his jet. So you're stuck here too." a voice said. Beck turned around to see Zea standing there. "Usually I would try to defeat you, but seeing we're both stuck I guess we have to work together to get off this island" Zea said. "Yeah we do" Beck said holding out his hand to Zea "Truce?" he said waiting to see if she would accept or not. "A temporary truce." Zea said. She shook his hand. Beck was relieved for once Zea wouldn't be trying to kill him, but he knew as soon as they got off the island. Zea would return to her old ways. "You know Zea. there's no soldiers no one here just us, so your going to have to trust me if we are going to get home" Beck said wondering what Zeas reply would be before realizing he made a mistake unsure if it would be fatal or not "I said her name!" beck thought eyes wide under his helmet. "I already knew who you were. I knew it from the beginning. Only problem is that there's a error that seems to prevent me from telling anyone who you are." Zea said, clenching her fist in anger the more she thought about it. Beck was surprised by this, but also glad. He knew that the error that Zea referred to had to be her old self. "Zea...Do you remember

anything before they repurposed you?" Beck asked "Anything at all?" "Repurposed? I was always loyal to Clu!" Zea snapped. "Not always" Beck said quietly "You were once my friend""Let's stop talking. The longer the stay here, the greater the chance we'll end up going down with this island." Zea said in a angry tone. She shoved past Beck. Making her way toward the lightjet wreckage. "Alright" Beck said following her _Shes fighting to stay repurposed. Doesn't she realize she can fight to return to normal to? _Beck thinks as he helps Zea gather pieces and laying them near her jet.


	13. Chapter 11 p2 Isolated

Chapter 13 Isolated Part2

Zea looked at him and was wrapped in another flashback. Only when Beck said "Its no good my power pack is drained." Did she snap back to reality. "There's a full pack in mine." She said as he walked over to try and pull it out. "Get that tail fin over there we can use it as a rudder." Beck said starting to pull the power pack out. "Hey Zea when we get back to Argon city what are we going to do?" "Your wither going to surrender yourself or I'll derezz you." She says and he half laughs "Some choice." He pulled the power pack out and stood up "Zea look out!" Zea looked at the ground and saw her bit of the island was about to derezz. She couldn't move and then it derezzed sending her falling over the edge of the newly formed cliff. "Zea!" Beck yelled running up to the edge looking over. Zea managed to grab onto a ledge as Beck called out "Zea hang on!" Zea looked up at him barely hanging on the ledge looking up at him fear in her eyes. And then she was wrapped in another flashback this one stronger then the others.

"You know about the Isos?" A hooded figure asked Zea. "No...not much anyways Jenna-Beta" Zea told her user. "They were the only thing in the grid not created by Flynn's hands. They are free programs they can do as they want and their program isn't restrictive." "Are they evil?" Zea wondered out loud. "No most of them aren't."

The flashback ended and she looked down seeing the ocean beneath her. She then saw Beck run from the cliff edge. "What are you doing? Comeback!" She called then groaned "I should of derezzed him when I had the chance!" Beck raced around gathering pieces quickly finishing their makeshift boat. He started it up and revved it out onto the sea but it was too late the cliff Zea was on collapsed sending her into the ocean. Beck jumped in and swum toward her but a claw grabbed her; it was a lightchopper. Tessler had come to rescue Zea. "Zea! We are so glad your safe!" Paige said "Somehow I doubt that" Zea growls.

Later back in Argon city Beck was in Tron Tower. "All that and I din't come back with the data cube." "We'll have other chances to get our hands on Tesslers plans" Tron said reassuringly. "I'm impressed you would risk your own life to try and safe an enemy" Seirra said standing next to Tron. "I thought she was starting to trust me again. Besides I gave her my word." "You did the right thing Beck." Tron said clapping a hand on his shoulder.

Zea stood before Tessler who was tapping a finger on the data cube. "So The Renegade got away again?" "Yes, I tried to trust him but he betrayed me just like the others." "But thanks to your efforts he didn't get this." Tessler held up the cube. "Your training helped me. Out on the Island I thought about how fortunate I am to serve you." "All things considered you did well today." "Thank you Sir." "I know how capable you are even after you were betrayed you showed amazing strength." "I find strength in knowing you would never betray me sir." Zea walked out of Tesslers room and for a moment caught the sound of music, though she quickly dismissed it then she heard a voice in her head. _Fight its your only chance Zea. To return to your friends._

**A/N **Unfortuneately I have lost all ties with supertinegirl6 so the chapters might be a bit shorter and like this chapter multi-parted because I'm using a different word processor. Sorry for the inconvenience.


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Price of Power

A red colored program named Shaw, carefully looked out the window of the cargo ship he was hiding in, enraged that Tesler only had sent eight soldiers to protect.

"He could have at least given me that repurposed foreign security program." he muttered under his breath as he turned away from the window.

He clenched a small black box in his hands, this was the reason he had to be protected for he had developed the ultimate weapon for Clu's army, a weapon that would enhance a program's speed and strength, but that power came with a price, a price he knew the soldiers would be willing to pay. At that moment he froze when he heard the sound of a disc activating and pixels spilling out onto the ground. Shaw backed away from the door, clinging tightly onto tightly close to his chest, with an moment a white disc cut through the sealed door, destroying the locks the held it in place. The scientist program's eyes widened as he watched the door fly toward him, revealing none other than the renegade.

"You missed your stop Shaw. Grab your bags, we're getting out of here." Beck said in a stern tone.

Shaw clenched his teeth in anger and backed behind the remaining three guards.

"Looks like you're on the wrong ship. he snarled.

The three guards charged toward Beck, throwing every kick and punch they could at him. Fortunately Beck was able to counter each of their attacks, knocking unconscious each of the soldiers with a hard blow delivered with his elbow. When he defeated the three guards he saw Shaw running away as fast as he could, wasting no time Back quickly chased after him. The scientist program ran as fast as he could, his fingers increasing the grip on the black box, he glanced back and was horrified to see the renegade wasn't behind him. He faced his head forward once more, only to immediately stop running when he came face to face with the very program he was trying to flee.

"Shaw you need to come with me, I'm not going to hurt you." Beck tried to insure the frightened program.

Unfortunately Shaw wouldn't listen, without warning he shattered the black box he was holding, showing that the weapon was a small orange disc. He quickly attached it to his own disc, feeling a surge of powerful energy course through his circuits, quickly he formed his helmet on his head and attacked the program before him. Thinking fast Beck smashed his disc into the ground, derezzing the floor to create a giant gap, though he quickly saw his attack failed when Shaw back flipped over the giant gap. The sceintist program like out a yell of anger that sounded corrupted and full of static before charging toward the renegade.

"The way he acts and sounds is almost like..." began to mutter, but froze instantly when he realized that at that moment Shaw was acting and sounding exactly like Zea after she had been repurposed.

Unfortunately because of this Beck didn't have time to block the kick to the head he received from Shaw, causing him to crash into one of the ship's cargo holds. Shaw's red eyes blazed with the hunger of death, wanting to see nothing more than the renegade's pixels spill out before him. Using all his strength he shoved the cargo hold of of the ship, watching it plummet toward the sea of data.

"So long renegade." he hissed.

Beck slammed against the wall of the cargo hold as it continued it's plummet, he quickly pulled out his baton and escaped in his light jet. He soared upward at top speeds, spotting Shaw trying to climb down a ladder. He narrowed his eyes as he steered his light jet into the ladder, jumping off before it crashed and exploded. The explosion of the light jet caused Shaw to fall off of the ladder, hitting the ground below him. Shaw stood back up and turned toward Beck, enraged to see the program alive. He unleashed his yell of anger, sounding worse than his previous yell before an onslaught of attacks of swinging his disc constantly at his opponent. Beck quickly ducked to dodge these attacks, but what account was when he did this Shaw trip over his body, falling off of the platform. Before Shaw could fall to his death Beck grabbed onto his disk, using all his strength to attempt to pull the scientist program up to safety. All of the sudden the orange weapon disc detached from Shaw's disc, forcing Beck to cling onto the program's arm with his free hand.

"The weapon it's mine! Give to me!" Shaw yelled frantically as he tried to snatch the orange disc out of Beck's hand.

"Shaw no let me help you!" Beck yelled.

Unfortunately because Shaw kept struggling to get the orange disk from Beck's hand, he caused Beck to lose his grip on his arm. Beck stared in horror as he watched the program plummet to his death, derezzing instantly on contact. Beck let out a sigh a defeat, he had succeeded in getting the weapon, but he had failed in bringing back Shaw alive.

Zea was curled into a ball lying her bed, yelling in pain as her lights flickered from red to blue, the voice she kept hearing that she referred to as an error was getting worse, it was been starting to affect her thinking, making her believe serving Clu was wrong. Outside her room a male program with a jacket, black hair, and red circuit light stood in front of the door, listening to Zea's screams of pain, his name was Pavel.

"She's rejecting her repurposing, there's still a small part of her old program fighting for control. I'll just have to fix that." he muttered to himself.

He typed in a code, opening up the door to Zea's room, sneering when he saw Zea in such a weak state, considered it to be pathetic. Because Zea was in so much pain she wasn't able to notice Pavel take her identity disc off of her back. He opened up the files, his fingers swiftly typing in a code, once he finished he placed Zea's disc back on her back once again. All the sudden Zea froze as her body fell limp on her bed, her circuitry lights changing back to their crimson red color.

"Well that should keep her quiet, but that was only a temporary block to keep her old programming from gaining control, she has complained a few times about some errors." Pavel said.

As he thought about this a dark grin formed on his face and he glanced back at Zea's unconscious form, he knew if he helped Zea get rid of her old programming she would be willing to return the favor and he wanted that favor to be getting rid of Paige, Once he would succeed in his plan he would have Zea sent back to Clu, saying that she wasn't right for the job of a commander, with both Zea and Paige gone nothing would stop him from being Tesler's only second in command.

"Killing two birds with one stone." he smirked quietly before leaving Zea's room.

Back with Beck with Tron and Seirra, discovering exactly what the weapon that Shaw developed was.

"Massive power upgrade in strength and agility." Tron said as he scanned the disc.

"It would have been devastating if Tesler's force got a hold of this weapon, they have been experimenting with this technology for a while by putting small amounts of the data they used to develop the weapon into the programs they repurpose." Seirra explained.

"So that's why when Shaw used the disc he sounded and acted like Zea, Clu must have had placed a small amount of the data in Zea when he had her repurposed, maybe we could use the disc to reprogram Ze..." Beck started.

"No Beck it would only make her worse!" Tron interrupted in a harsh tone, "That weapon needs to be destroyed as soon as possible, it's a danger to all programs as long as it still exists."

Beck clenched his fist tightly, for a moment he actually thought he would finally be able to save Zea, he couldn't forgive himself for being the cause of Zea being repurposed.

Why does this keep happening? Not only did I lost her when she sacrificed herself, I also lost her when I couldn't save her when she fell into the sea of data." he thought.

He was awoken from his thoughts when he felt a hand lay on his shoulder, her turned his head to see Seirra give him a comforting smile.

"Don't worry Beck, one day we'll finally save her." she said quietly.

Beck nodded in understanding, knowing he couldn't give up on Zea, he would find a way to change her back. Later that day Beck raced as fast as he could back to the Garage, he was tasked with destroying the disk. Before he could reach the garage he noticed smoke rising up into the sky, indicating there had been an accident. Without any second thoughts he changed his course, headed straight toward the rising smoke. He formed his helmet on his head before finally reaching his destination, spotting flipped over trucks with programs in side calling for help. He ran over to the wrecked vehicle, using his disk to create an opening, but inside the truck he didn't find any programs needing help, instead it was armed black guards, that was when it dawned on him that it was a trap. He leapt up on the top truck to escape only to be knocked to the ground with a kick from Zea followed by Paige. When landed on his back, causing him to lose his grip on the weapon. He eyes darted between Zea and Paige and the weapon, as the black guards jumped on him to immobilize him Beck attached the weapon to his disc, forgetting the warning Tron had gave him.

In a instant Beck knocked away the black guards as soon as he felt power course through his circuits, he didn't know why, but the amount of power he was feeling actually made him feel good. He smirked at the black guards, his now red eyes full of hunger for violence, every single time a black guard attacked him he defeated each one with ease, but this only made his thirst for violence increase. Seeing this Paige quickly ran, making Zea think she was fleeing from battle. Zea snarled in anger before jumping down in front of Beck, armed with her disc. A dark grin formed on Beck's face when he saw the program before him, instead of his usual feelings of trying to avoid fighting her and change her back, he actually wanted to fight her, he wanted to drive his disc into her and watch her pixels spill out onto the ground.

At that moment that begin to fight, violently clashing their discs together, each one fighting for victory. Beck glared in Zea's red eyes, seeing the same emotions currently in his. Finally Zea tried to slam her disc on Beck's arm, allowing her to be open. Beck smirked as he plunged his disc into her stomach, hearing her horrified gasp mixed with corruption and static.

"Guess you were too weak to face me." Beck said before facing Zea's face.

Though when he did this he wasn't staring into the red eyes he expected to see, instead he saw familiar green eyes he hadn't seen in a while. He froze in horror when he saw Zea's circuitry light glowing faintly blue, he hadn't stabbed Zea the soldier, he had stabbed Zea his friend. Tears streaked down Zea's face as she held her hand over the wond that pixels were spilling out of.

"Beck why?" she whimpered before closing her eyes and collapsing on the ground.

"Zea!" he screamed.


End file.
